Pollution in Bikini Bottom
by Boolia
Summary: Earth Day special! Can SpongeBob and Sandy convice the humans on land to stop hurting thier home before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Pollution in Bikini Bottom

Pollution in Bikini Bottom

"Time to wake up Gary!" SpongeBob said, after his alarm went off. The snail was sound asleep. SpongeBob stretched his arms. The snail didn't wake up.

"Gary, didn't you hear me?" Spongebob asked the sleeping snail. "Its morning, time to wake up. The snail was still fast asleep. Then SpongeBob snapped his fingers.

"Maybe you're wake up once you smell your breakfast." Then SpongeBob got to work filling Gary's food bowl up with Snail Nip.

"Ok Gary, come and get it!" SpongeBob shouted. SpongeBob went to his room when Gary didn't come a few minutes later. He gasped when he got to his room, Gary was still sleeping!

"What's wrong with you buddy?" SpongeBob asked. "Didn't you smell breakfast? You didn't stay up past your bedtime, did you? Time to wake up!" He poked his snail's eyestalks. The snail open his eyes part way.

"Gary, are you OK?

"Meow." Gary replied weakly.

"What's wrong with your voice? Are you sick? You don't sound like yourself."

"Meow." He said weakly.

"Here let me take your temperature." SpongeBob ran to get a thmoneter, when he had one, he quickly raced back upstairs to his room and took the snail's temperature.

"101 degrees?" Said SpongeBob when he took the thermomer out of the snail's mouth, and read the thermometer. "Oh my gosh Gary no wonder you stayed asleep, you caught a fever!"

"Meow." Said Gary stiffly.

"What do you mean the outside air made you sick?"

"Meow."

"Well that's silly talk; the outside air doesn't make you sick."

"Meow."

"No it doesn't. And to prove my point, lets go outside and smell the fresh air." SpongeBob began to walk toward the door.

"Meow!" Gary tried to stop him but it was too late. His owner already was outside, smelling the air.

"See Gary?" he replied. "Nothing wrong here, just fresh…" Suddenly he smelled something awful. He tightly plugged his nose.

"What is that awful smell?" he asked himself. "It smells like dead skunk fish and Chili dog breath combined." He quickly went to get a clothespin, put it around his nose, and went back outside.

"Is this what you smelled Gary?" he asked his pet.

"Meow." the snail said, nodding.

"No wonder you're so sick, this smell reeks."

"Meow." Gary agreed. If he wasn't so sick, he would've meowed "I told you so I told you so" but instead he slithered back to his bed to sleep some more.

"Horrible smell or not, I must make it to work!" SpongeBob told himself. He shut the door, locked it, and started down the walk to the Krusty Krab.

"Hey Squidward." SpongeBob said when he passed the Easter island head shaped house. The house remained silent.

"Wow Squidward must already be at the Krusty Krab." SpongeBob told himself. He walked pass Patrick's house.

"Hey Patrick!" said SpongeBob. Again, absolute silence.

"Must be sleeping." Spongebob said. "He'll sleep through anything, except to go to get free doughnuts if he had the opportunity."

When he got to the Krusty Krab, the door was locked. He waited outside, when no one answered. He fond the keys on the ground, picked it up, unlocked the door, and went inside.

"Hey Mr. Krabs," SpongeBob replied. "The door was locked, so I opened it for you." he looked around. There was no one there.

"Mr Krabs?" SpongeBob asked. Absolute silence.

"That's odd," SpongeBob told himself. "I wonder why no one can hear me." He went to Mr. Krab's office door and looked through the window. Mr. Krabs wasn't there.

"Hmmm, I wonder where everyone went." SpongeBob thought to himself. Then he snapped his fingers again.

"I know! I'll surprise Mr. Krabs and pay him a visit!" he went out the door and headed toward his boss's house.

He ringed the doorbell when he got there. No one answered; He tried again, still no answer.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to go solo today." SpongeBob said. He was about to leave when Mr. Krabs ansewred the door. He had curlers on his head, and wearing his night cap and pajamas.

"SpongeBob?" he answered weakly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Mr. Krabs!" said SpongeBob. Then he looked at Mr. Krab's jamies.

"Aren't you going to work? It's not Sunday." He told his boss.

"Can't." He replied. "I'm sick."

"Then I can run the Krusty Krab for you."

"You won't get any customers."

"Why not?"

"Perch Perkins said everyone is in bed sick today."

"Wait a minute, how does he know?"

"There's a large darkness covering the sea, making everyone sick."

"Was Perch sick too?"

"Yup. That's why he did the news on his bed. Now go home boy, before you catch the sickness too." With that Mr. Krabs went back inside his house, and closed the door.

"Maybe Sandy knows what's going on." SpongeBob said, and went to Sandy's tree dome.

When he got there he put on his water helmet, opened the door, opened the second door, and went into the dome. Sandy has having launch by herself on her picnic table. When she saw SpongeBob, she stopped eating and looked at him.

"What do you want SpongeBob?" She asked him.

"Sandy it's terrible!" He said. "Perch Perkins said that everyone is sick."

"Oh no, it's must be the pollution!" she replied.

"What's pollution?"

"It's when humans cover the ocean with black stuff, killing all the innocent sea creatures."

"That's horrible!"

"I know."

"We should go up there and stop them?" Sandy got off the table.

"You mean go on land and persuade them ourselves?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"I don't know SpongeBob." She started putting her lunch away.

"Why not? He asked. "We've been on land before."

"But you were closer to home then, and besides no one will listen to a talking kitchen sponge like yourself, plus it'll be too dangerous."

"No it won't if you come along."

"Forget it SpongeBob! There's no way I'm going to convince the whole world to stop polluting the oceans!" She sounded mad.

"Oh please Sandy!" SpongeBob got on his knees and begged. "Please Sandy, Bikini Bottom is our home, and it shouldn't be destroyed!"

"But how can we convince them? We'll just a land critter and a sea critter, they won't believe us!"

"Please Sandy! Just let us try! I don't want us to parish!"

"Ok!" Sandy finely agreed. "We can go if it'll make you happy."

"Yahoo!" SpongeBob cheered getting up. "I knew you wouldn't let us down!"

"Now let's go before it gets dark." Sandy told him.

"Don't worry we will," SpongeBob told her. So they left the tree dome after Sandy put on her space suit, and headed upwards to the surface.

"You know SpongeBob," Sandy sad as they were walking. "It's great we're doing this, espially on Earth Day."

"What's Earth Day?" SpongeBob asked.

"It's a holiday where we celebrate mother earth." She explained.

"Earth is our mother?"

"Mother of life like plants, trees, animals, and water."

"Then they should already know not to pollute the oceans, shouldn't they?"

"Some people do. But some people are greedy and do it anyways."

"Then let's go and teach those meanies not to kill sea life."

So off they went to say what's right for sea creatures everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Part 2

Meanwhile in Encino California, two boys were swinging on swings in their uncle's backyard. One was swinging regally; the other one was watching SpongeBob on his SP while swinging on his swing. When the show ended he turned off his SP, closed, it, and walked over to the pond in the backyard and looked down into it. He toughed the water with his finger then withdrew it. He looked at his brother who was still swinging, and then sighed.

"Tj?" he asked. "Do you think that SpongeBob is real?" The other boy stopped swing, and then went over to his brother's side.

"Walter," he began. "He's just a made up cartoon ok?"

"But uncle Patchy saw him in real life." Walter told TJ.

"Don't believe everything that Uncle Patchy tells us," TJ said. "SpongeBob is just a cartoon and that's final!" With that, Tj went inside to prepare for their fishing trip. Walter looked at his reflection in the water.

"Oh SpongeBob," He sad to himself. "You're real in my world, I just know it!" Walter got up, and then went inside to join his brother.

When they were fishing, TJ asked Patchy for a drink of water, Patchy went and looked inside their ice cooler. It was empty!

"Hey Walter!" Patchy said, looking up. Walter closed his SpongeBob book he was reading, and looked at his uncle.

"Yes Uncle Patchy?" he asked.\

"I need you to do me a favor and grab some extra water bottles for us. There're beside the dock entrance."

"Yes sir!" Walter saluted, and then went to the start of the docks. When he got the water bottles, he began to head back. He stopped when he heard something emerging on the lake. He dropped the water bottles and looked down. He couldn't believe it, it was SpongeBob and Sandy!

"SpongeBob?" he asked. SpongeBob and Sandy looked up, when they saw the enormous boy, they screamed. Walter screamed too. They screamed until they stopped a while later.

"H-how did you know my name?" SpongeBob asked the boy.

"I watch your show on TV mostly everyday." Walter answered. "You and your friends are hilarious, especially Patrick."

"You know Patrick too?" SpongeBob asked. Walter nodded. "And I have my very own cartoon show?" Walter nodded again.

"Wow!" SpongeBob sounded amazed. "Have they been filming our adventures on an underwater video camera?"

"You wouldn't understand." Walter replied. Then he knelt down beside SpongeBob and Sandy. "So why are you here anyways?" he asked.

"Our home is being covered in darkness and everyone is getting sick!" SpongeBob replied.

"Come again?" Walter asked confused. Sandy sighed.

"What he means is that our home, Bikini Bottom is going to be polluted!" Sandy told Walter. Walter gasped.

"That's awful!" he replied.

"You heard of it?" SpongeBob asked the boy.

"From my uncle and school." Walter said nodding his head. "The last new episode you and your friends were in was Pest in the West, where we learned about SpongeBuck.

"You've learned about one of my great ancestors?" SpongeBob asked shocked. Walter nodded. "Cool." Then SpongeBob got serious again, and cleared his throat.

"So what _are_ we going to do about our home being polluted?" he asked.

"My uncle Patchy can help." Walter suggested.

"Great! Let's go to him." Spongebob said eagerly. So they follewed the human boy up onto the dock and went to where Patchy and TJ were.

"Walter you're back!" cried Patchy, not looking at him. "Now you can see the giant whopper TJ just caught.

"It's bigger then the small one that you caught!" TJ told him. Walter just ignored his brother. When Patchy turned around and saw the two guests with his youngest nephew, his mouth dropped open. TJ did the same.

"Sp-Sp-SpongeBob?" Patchy breathed.

"Your uncle knows my name too?" SpongeBob asked Walter.

"Yep!" Walter answered. "My uncle's the president of the SpongeBob Squarepants Fan Club!"

"Wow." SpongeBob said. "I didn't know that I'm so popular!"

"You're Nick's number 1 rated show!" Walter explained.

"Wow!" SpongeBob said again. He liked being popular.

"I must be dreaming." Patchy said, he shut his eyes, and then opened them again seeing the same SpongeBob and Sandy by his nephew's side.

"Golden Doubloons, I'm _not _dreaming!" he said. Then he looked at Sandy.

"Sandy too?" he asked. Because he was so surprised, he didn't pay attention to what he was doing, and almost fell backward into the water!

"Whoa uncle Patchy, _don't _fall in the water! TJ said grabbing his uncle's hand. Walter helped TJ, and together they managed to pull their uncle up again.

"I'm fine boys, thank you!" Patchy told them when they let go. Then he looked at SpongeBob and Sandy.

"What in the name of Davy Jones Locker are you doing way over here?" he asked them.

"Our home is being polluted by blackness!" SpongeBob told him.

"And we were hoping you can help us save it!" Sandy added.

"Oh no! That's terrible" Patchy said. He walked back and forth a few times.

"No more Bikini Bottom means no more SpongeBob. He said pondering. "And no more SpongeBob means..." He gasped and looked at the sponge and squirrel.

"No more SpongeBob means no more cartoons staring you and your friends, and I'll never be president of any more fan clubs!" he cried.

"so you'll help us/' SpongeBob asked, hopefully.

"Absolutely!" Patchy said. "There's_ no_ way you should be cancelled!"

"And I'll help too!" Walter declaired, standing up. TJ stood up too.

"I can't believe I'm saying this about a cartoon show," TJ said. "But I'll try to help too! Plus, it might give me extra credit in school!"

"Great!" SpongeBob replied. "So what exactly _are _we going to do?"

"Hmmm." Patchy said, thinking. "What are we going to do?"

"Come on Patchy!" Walter encourged his uncle. "We _can't_ let them suffer!"

"I got it!" Patchy said and stood up. SpongeBob, Sandy, Walter, and TJ all looked hopeful.

"We'll talk to Rob Anderson the mayor; _he'll _know what to do!"

"Let's go to him than!" SpongeBob decided. So he, the two boys, Sandy, and the pirate all left the dock and headed towards the Mayer's house.

"Yes?" the mayor said when he opened his door. Than he looked at SpongeBob and Sandy.

"My, my, my." He said out loud. "Is that SpongeBob Squarepants and Sandy Cheeks?"

"Yes indeey!" SpongeBob answered. Than to himself he thought, Wow_, the mayor knows me too!_

"Sir." Patchy began. "We were wondering if you can help us with their home being polluted."

"Well, I don't know." Rob said.

"Please? SpongeBob begged.

"Convincing people to stop polluting isn't so easy these days

"Please! I don't want all of my friends to parish because of dumb pollution." SpongeBob bagged again. "At least let us try!" The mayor thought a moment.

"Alright" The mayor said. "I'll make calls to every TV station and make sure that everyone in town to see your speech." The mayor went into the house to make some phone calls.

"Hooray! I'm going to be _extra_ famous now!" SpongeBob cheered.

"Yeah!" Walter agreed. "Just like Martin Luther King Jr!"

"Just make sure you know what you're doing SpongeBob." Sandy told the kitchen sponge.

"Don't worry Sandy, I will." He said. _I hope_ he gulped.

"SpongeBob, are you ready yet?" Sandy asked backstage when everyone in the whole town was ready to hear the "Greatest speech ever."

"Almost!" SpongeBob said, than taking a drink of water.

"Well hurry up." She told him. "The whole town is waiting for you outside."

"Wish me luck!" he said when he was finished. He threw away his glass into a garbage basket then went to the certain.

"You're do great SpongeBob, I know it." Patchy said.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Good luck!" Walter said as SpongeBob went onstage. Sandy followed him with cards in her hand. Patchy and the boys went down the stairs and sat with the audience, ready for the long speech to begin. When everyone was quiet and the cameras were all rolling, SpongeBob began to talk in the microphone.

"Coral Reefs." He began. Sandy showed a picture of water on the card."Fishes." Sandy flipped the cards to fishes. "Sea creatures." Sandy flipped to pictures of Whales, seals, Dolphins, etc. ""All of these animals all have something in common, they all live in a magical majestic underwater paradise. You may not now it, but we the mortals underwater need help from the motels on land weather you think so or not."

The speech took 8 hours. Everyone in the audience or watching their TV stayed up to watch the entire thing.

"And in conclusion, I hope you all enjoy my speech today, and remember what I've talked about. Thank you!" Everyone clapped as Sandy and SpongeBob bowed.

"That was awesome!" Walter said when he, TJ, and Patchy came over.

"You were scactactuler!" TJ added.

"That was the best speech my ears ever heard!" Said Patchy.

"Why thank you, I'm very honored." SpongeBob said.

"Once again you did the right thing, buddy!" Patrick said when SpongeBob and Sandy were back home. They were all watching the speech on the news on SpongeBob's TV.

"Or was it the wrong thing?" Patrick pondered to himself. SpongeBob laughed.

"Tree cheers for SpongeBob!" Mr. Krabs shouted.

"Hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" Everyone shouted jumping in the air each time. SpongeBob just grinned

"I still can't believe that you actually met SpongeBob and Sandy." Potty the parrot swacked.

"You may not believe it, but we did with our own two eyes." Patchy said.

"And your one eye." Walter told his uncle.

"Walter, I'm sorry I ever doubted you." TJ told him. "Can you ever forgive me?" Walter turned and faced his brother.

"Of course brother!" Walter and TJ both hugged each other.

"I think this calls for celebration!" Their father said after they awwwed at the two brothers. He got up and went to get more Mountain Dew.

"Yey me first!" Shouted TJ.

"No me first!"

"No me first!"

No me first!" Patchy just shook his head and smiled. _Kids! _He thought, than joined the rest of the family for cake and ice cream.

Cartoon World and Reality alike there's one thing in common, we all share our homes on the beautiful mother Earth.


End file.
